The subject matter of the present invention is a device and a method for acquiring and processing measurement quantities in a sewing machine.
It is known that in sewing machines a camera can be provided that monitors the article being sewn during the sewing process. In this way, differences in quality that may be caused by different transport characteristics of different types of sewn articles can be acquired.
As is disclosed for example in DE 19850742, the camera can be used to determine the position of two adjacent stitch points of the sewing needle on the article being sewn. A comparator device determines deviations of the actual values from stored target values for the position of these stitch points, and influences the advance of the material in such a way that subsequent stitch points deviate as little as possible from the desired target positions.
Although the characteristics of the article being sewn, which can vary greatly, in interaction with the device for transporting the article being sewn are not the only factors responsible for the problem-free functioning of a sewing machine, up until now a camera has been used only to monitor the article being sewn.